


Nighttime Visitor

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into Minimus' room late at night has become a hobby of Ales'.  Set after RO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Visitor

Tonight was a night just like any other. It had become a sort of a habit for Ales. Something that he started out of boredom, and eventually found himself unable to quit. Late at night, he would sneak into the Grand Minimus' room. It wasn't that hard for him to do, no one would ever see him after all, but he still was cautious about it.

Guilt was always something he felt as he snuck around here, sitting with the king as he slept. Coming here was wrong, he didn't deserve to be anywhere close to the man, not after everything he did. He couldn't help it though. Every night was filled with restless thoughts, tossing and turning. Sleep seemed to be impossible now. It was so miserable. The only thing that calmed him was being able to be near Minimus once again. 

With a little sigh, he sits down on the king's bed, glad the man is already asleep. It was difficult to do this when he was awake. No matter how well he hid himself, Minimus would stay on edge, as if he could tell someone was there. 

There's a peaceful look on the king's face as he sleeps, so content. In contrast, Ales looks tired. Already pale skin was a sickly white and there were bags under his eyes. A near permanent frown was set on Ales' lips, until he came here that is. A gentle smile was always reserved for the king as he sat next to him. 

Careful not to wake him, Ales brushes the man's bangs from his face. Softly, he starts to hum, picking up one of the man's hands and gently caressing it, thankful Minimus was such a heavy sleeper. He would like to think that is was because of him the man was able to rest so easily. After all, he did enjoy it before, when Ales would hum until he fell asleep.

For hours he would sit there like that. It may have not been exciting, or fun, but it was enough for Ales. He longed to be close to Minimus once again, though he knew that as impossible. This was the closest he could ever get after what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Minimus," he mumbles softly, looking over to the man, starting to tear up. "I wish I would have realized how much you meant to me sooner. We could have been together then."

Stirring, Minimus buries his head against his pillow, trying to comfortably sleep. It was annoying to hear someone talking, especially while he was having such a good dream. In his mostly asleep mind though, he realizes, he shouldn't be hearing someone talk, and not only that, but there was a weight on his bed, that he wasn't alone.

Springing up immediately, Minimus looks around panicked, trying to find the person in his room. Eyes stopping on Ales, he frowns, staring.

"I'm sorry," Ales says again, his gaze to the floor. His words seem to go unnoticed though, as Minimus just shakes his head, sighing tiredly. 

"Must be imagining things..." the king yawns, laying back down, snuggling into his bed.

Ales smiles sadly, watching him, starting to hum and caress his hand again. His ghostly hand held tightly onto the king's. "I'm sorry I could never tell you how much you meant to me before it was too late


End file.
